


Genie

by SherylMcM



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gold Digger, Readers a gold digger, Smut, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherylMcM/pseuds/SherylMcM
Summary: You're a gold digger, its not that difficult to admit. It's hard sometimes, only wishing for the validation and approval of some of your decisions and an arm around you when your sleeping, thinking about abandoning the lifestyle, you meet someone that makes you question all your morals and you undoubtfully fall head over heels for.





	Genie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my boy, Itachi is so underappreciated he deserves some love, So this is a modern Au with a small twist. Hope you enjoy! Please don't be afraid to comment, I really enjoy criticism!!

The thick warm air hit your bare shoulders in waves, it settled around your dressed form like dust. You grimaced while breathing in the thick smoggy air in Hong Kong, your bare arms fell over the glass pane barricading your body from the 988 feet drop. Your fingers swirled the stem of the champagne glass swirling the alcoholic beverage around, you sighed and furrowed your trimmed brows together. 

You were extremely bored. 

People could call you insane if you were to express your current thought to the public, how could anyone be bored in your current situation? Here you stood in the balcony of the Nina Tower in the most extravagant city in the world, at the most affluent and lavish party going on at the highest floor.

Hong Kong was a beautiful city, but you disliked your current situation. You wanted to shop to your heart's content, eat at every pretentious restaurant you come across, with your loaded boyfriend of course. Not a single one of your shopping spree's or regal trips were funded by you, not even a single dime. Everything came out of your pigsty of a boyfriend, he may cover the hideous disarray he was with expensive suits, strong cologne, and wads of cash. Oh, was he extremely fortunate, everything was funded by his rather wealthy multi-million business owned by his family, he was very fortunate to have a gorgeous partner adoring his side framing every picture of him in every magazine, but of course, this wasn't your first time in the front cover of a well-known magazine with a celeb-status partner. You had been in many, a matter of fact you started dating your current partner two weeks ago. To say the least, you were a gold-digger, a shit-faced scumbag feeding off of wealthy men like a leach, because you refused to pay for your grand wants, a disgusting expensive slut, who ran around with wealthy men just for the pleasure of feeling the weight in your wallet. 

You sighed this tight dress wasn't doing it for you, not to mention the heat of the city was getting to your head. Downing the small amount of champagne left in the small flute, you walked away from the ridge making your way towards the open balcony door. You rolled your eyes, you'd have to deal with your distasteful partner. Your smile glistened as sharply as your eyes, both similar to the glittering diamonds you wore, as you entered the large ballroom. Prestigious men and women gathered around each other, chatting away, fake facades always on a show around each other. You'd be no different from them, keeping up a facade was your specialty after all your job was acting.

You said hellos and curt nods as you made your way towards the lavish bar at the end of the ballroom, you spotted your partner surrounded by women, they all sat close to him rubbed their tight bodies against his Brioni Vanquish II navy blue suit, you knew that suit well cause you picked it out for him. 

You quirked an eyebrow, glimmering eyes emotionless as usual, he was out of his mind high on ludes, so you ignored his current facial expression, even so, it was hilarious to watch his pigsty of a face squeeze in such a way. 

You frowned when you saw how crowded the bar was, rubbing the nape of your neck you sighed. Deciding to settle on having some dessert and a glass of champagne would certainly lift your mood, you walked into another large room, it adorned large quantities of different kinds of food nodding your head in approval at the insane amount of options. Settling for Poire belle Hélène, the creamy texture and amazing scent immediately caught your attention, you were a sucker for sweets and couldn't resist having a taste. 

You found yourself a small leather couch in the dimly lit banquet hall, attacking the desert as soon as you sat down. You glee-fully beamed at the sweet taste closing your eyes in delight. As soon as you finished the beautifully made desert, you set down the plate and stared dimly at your folded hands. Sometimes being a gold digger got lonely, never really having true friends by your side to support your decisions and you couldn't enjoy certain aspects of life as clearly as before endorsing yourself into this lifestyle. Your painted lips pouted, as your Ross-Simon diamond earrings weighed your ears down, your eyes fluttering shut for a moment, not that many people acquainted the hall so you felt relieved no one would notice your solemn look. 

You felt small hands grab at your velvet skirt clad knees "Onii-saan, Why does she look so sad?" You looked up shocked only to meet large onyx hues, staring curiously up at you. The little boy grinned brightly before patting your thigh "Don't be sad, your too pretty to be sad." he blushed lightly at his comment. 

Your hard emotionless eyes softened immensely, your frown breaking into a glimmering smile. You were squealing at the newfound attention from the little boy next to you. 

"Sasuke!" replied a strict and torpid voice. The man walked next to the younger child, his arm reaching forward and grabbing the child out of reach. Your eyes met the man, and boy you couldn't help but blush, he was quite handsome. His lithe body fit the William Westmancott Ultimate Bespoke black suit beautifully, and it was paired with a sleek red tie, he looked delicious. His long hair framed his sculpted face perfectly, not to mention his lips were enticing, his plump bottom lip stuck out and it ruffled the pit of your stomach until it burned. You stopped ogling the stranger and stared lovingly at the younger boy.

"It's alright, he didn't disturb me." You replied slowly. " He brightened my mood, he's a sweet pea." you smiled at the boy, he blushed darkly.

"It's not about disturbing, he isn't supposed to grab strangers." The man replied. You shivered at the tone of his delicious voice. The man took note of that.

"it's fine, I don't mind at-" He cut you off briefly.

"Lord knows what she could've done to you Sasuke, she's a stranger after all." He directed towards the small boy, he seemed like he was going to cry. 

You stared up at the man furiously, how could he say that to you. You frowned what a rude incompetent asshole, blinded by rage you stood up, even if he was hot he was an asshole that needed to learn some manners. You walked out of the room, wincing at the complaints the younger boy gave when you stood. Your feet hurt, your head hurt, and now your pride hurt. This lifestyle had many advantages, but it also had disadvantages and they hurt the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my boy, Itachi is so underappreciated he deserves some love, So this is a modern Au with a small twist. Hope you enjoy! Please don't be afraid to comment, I really enjoy criticism!! 
> 
> I update every Friday or Saturday.


End file.
